Vilgaxs golden Fist
Plot Vilgax Byes A golden Fist And Shows off To his Enmeys Charcters Ben Tennyson rook Max Spanner Hobble Azmuth (flashback cameo) Zorian Tetrax Tentacle Vendor villians Inspector 13 Vilgax Lord Voldemort Aliens Used By Ben Four Arms Ghostfreak Swampfire Triva vilgax and tetrax and inspecter 13 Make ther B10SM Debut Transcript (The plumbers r moving stuff and max trips on a banana) Max ben stop going spidermonkey and leaving ur bananas all over the floor Ben I'm not Max yes you are CRASH CRASH CRASH Vilgax hello Ben vilgax y r u here Vilgax just showing u my golden Fist Ben isn't that the golden Fist off that tormeant Vilgax yes Ben that belonged to rook Vilgax nah fuck rook Rook :( Vilgax no offence i wanna a smoothie Ben ugh fine (They go to Mr smoothies rook and ben sit at a table vilgax sits down but breaks a chair) Ben maybe you better stand Vilgax fine Ben so let's tallk about where you got the fist Rook did zs'Skyar give u it Vilgax no Ben Dr animo Vilgax no his a food is Ben charmcaster Vilgax nah I dont like her Rook was it aggregor Vilgax No Ben dont tell me it was payphone Vilgax yes it was (Bens head explodes) Vilgax tennyson are u alright Ben yeah Vilgax no I stole it (Flashback rooks sleeping vilgax comes in and steals it) Rook but that was mine Vilgax no biggie Ben so y do u want the suit Vilgax to show off to my enemies Ben k then will u return it Vilgax yes CRASH CRASH CRASH Ben uh oh not him Inspector 13 what is that fist is that ur goofy cousions wrist watch i want it back Ben nah ur not getting it (Ben turns into four arms) Four arms awwww yeah (punches inspector 13) Vilgax ok tennyson on my list of enemies theres u theres max theres tetrax theres zs'Skyar theres vulgar my dickhead brother Four arms yeah sure vilgax in a minture (Inspector 13 kicks four arms then pushes him into rook) Four arms how can he be that powerful 1 time I fought him i punched him as four arms Vilgax Take this Inspector looser (punches him with the fist he falls) Inspector curses (Four arms turns back) Ben lets go to tetrax planet (They fly in the ch) Rook this is the chaminal Hammer Vilgax yes Ben there's petros Vilgax yes we better knock Ben or (Ben turns into ghostfreak) Ghostfreak aww yeah (Ghostfreak passes through petros and goes to tetraxs home) Ghostfreak tetrax its me Ben im here with- (Ghostfreak turns back to ben) Ben vilgax Tetrax tennyson have u captured him Ben no were on a mission Tetrax what for Vilgax to show off to my enmeys Tetrax what Vilgax the golden Fist Tetrax are u stupid I dont care about ur dumb golden Fist Vilgax well fuck you (puts the rude finger up with his golden fist) Ben common rook Rook k Tetrax u guys are making a mistake Ben meh whatever (The ch heads over to vilgaxs they get out of the ship and go to vilgaxs tower) Ben so y do u h8 ur brother Vilgax because when i was a toddler he humiliated me Ben oh Vilgax yes in there Ben time for some- Vilgax u do know were here to show off my golden Fist Ben oh Vulgar hump vilgax isnt around Vilgax yes I am Vulgar vilgax oh I was just fixing the place after u and zs'Skyar trashed the joint Vilgax are that was 1 year ago Vulgar oh Vilgax btw look at my new golden Fist Vulgar yes it looks like something that a vermin would wars Vilgax VERMIN? SO IM A VERMIN NOW LAST WEEK I WAS A MUNGRAL Vulgar yes youve always been a vermin to me vilgax ur a fool (Vilgax punches Vulgar in the face the vilgaxs police arrive) Vilgax oh shoot (Vilgax escapes down his palace) Ben rook u tell em what's happend im going after vilgax (Ben jumps down) Vilgax (crying) Ben hey vilgax what's wrong Vilgax my brothers right about me ive always been a dog Ben what Vilgax I only went after the omnitrix because so I could get revenge on my brother for humlationg me he was a fool Ben k Vulgar vilgax I want that fist Ben well ur not getting it (Ben turns into Swampfire) Swampfire swampfire aww yeah Vilgax yay swampfire is my favorite alien Swampfire vulgar u humiliated me Vilgax dont listen to him Ben Swampfire vilgax is right (trows fireballs at vulgar) Vulgar TENNYSON swampfire yes that's me Vulgar in fact il change my mind vilgax u can have that stupid fist il take the omnitrix FOR MYSELF (grabs it) Yes Swampfire no Vilgax Get off tennyson (wacks him off swampfire) Rook ben the police know evreything Vulgar yes vilgax is going to jail Swampfire no u are (trows vines at vulgar) Vulgar no tennyson this isn't over Vilgax I think it is Vilgax police 1 ur going to jail Swampfire told you vulgar TENNYSON THIS ISNT OVER Vilgaxs police 4 yes it is over Ben see vilgax hes going to jail now Vilgax thanks Ben I better return this (Later in the spaceship) Vilgax Fools that young Ben tennyson knows nothing about my plan i stole this ruby for master voldermort soon master u will have ur gem Lord voldermort Then tennyson will die The end Category:Ben 10 Super Morons